This patent document relates to generation of charged particle pulses such as electron pulses and uses of such charged particle pulses in various applications, including terahertz-wave generation and time-resolved microscopy. In addition, This patent document relates to linear charged particle accelerators which accelerate charged particles to have desired particle energy or speed for various applications.